Overboarding games
by ZzzZztt
Summary: All they ever did was follow the rules. One-shot! Natsu x Lucy (Nalu), Gray x Juvia (Gruvia), Elfman x Evergreen (Elfgreen), Gajeel x Levy (Gale), Bickslow x Lisanna (Bixanna), & Mirajane x Laxus (Miraxus).


**A/N:** This is just a headcanon that I wrote on my notepad. I didn't know it would be this lengthy.

Fairy Tail once had a game where a pair or couple must do something about their partner's guild mark wherever it is placed. The instructions were not announced yet, for the purpose of luring participants. Of course, Natsu and Lucy joined, and they were followed by Gray and Juvia (as the woman dragged him over), Elfman and Evergreen (Raijinshuu and the Strauss sisters pushed them), Gajeel and Levy (as suggested by Lucy), oh, and Lisanna and Bickslow (courtesy of Freed and Mira), and surprisingly, Mirajane herself and Laxus (when everyone noticed that the blonde man wasn't very active they threw him in, choosing Mira to be his partner). Just when the pairs were up on the stage Makarov and Erza revealed the instructions. At first it was fine with the contestants. They were relaxed with the "point out where your partner's mark is" but when Erza went "caress their marks", some of them froze.

Let's recall where their marks are placed.

Natsu - right shoulder

Lucy - right hand

Gray - right chest

Juvia - left thigh

Elfman - left portion of neck

Evergreen - right chest

Gajeel - left shoulder

Levy - left shoulder blade

Lisanna - left thigh

Bickslow - tongue

Mira - left thigh

Laxus - middle left abdomen

The chillest pair would have to be Natsu and Lucy. Caress each other's guild mark? That was the easiest thing to do for them! Both were comfortable with that. No problem. Gajeel and Levy had the same luck as them. Gajeel didn't find it hard, at all, to caress Levy's shoulder blade. Unfortunately for some, like Gray, he wasn't mentally prepared for that.

"LIKE YOU CAN MAKE ME DO THAT!" the flustered ice mage blurted. Juvia had already declared no problems for her. Hell, it was a privilege for her to touch Gray's. "Gray-sama, may I, now?" she purred. The man nearly passed out.

While everyone thought Gray's situation is the worse, here's Elfman Strauss with a blushing Evergreen. To touch the man's guild mark located on his neck wasn't burdensome, yes, but for Elfman to touch Evergreen's chest? IS THAT CONSIDERED BEING MANLY? Hm...

Now, those non-participants were bursting into laughter, poking fun at the silly games they had set up. Cana sure was the one who enjoyed too much.

"Y-you know, Ev-ver," Elfman stuttered. He was shaking like a leaf! "W-we could just quit right n-n-now."

"There's no turning back now!" the woman replied. "I've already done my job, so you do yours now, oaf!" she hit him hard with her fan as she exclaimed. Elfman now struggled to lift a hand to do the task. From the audience, Evergreen swore she saw Freed wiggle a camera targeted at them. She made a mental note, to turn him into stone right after the games.

Ah, the youngest pair, as it turns out. Not only that the area where Lisanna's guild mark is placed was controversial, that the pair had was in the same boat as Gray, Bickslow's mark was waaaay too much difficult to caress. Lisanna was complaining to him about it.

"Why on earth did you have your guild mark on your tongue?!"

"I like it that way!"

"Then how am I supposed to lay a finger on your mark?"

"I dunno! But do you think touching yours is any easier?"

"Of course it is! At least you don't have to wet your hand with saliva!"

From the ceiling, Mavis sat on one of the woodworks. "Oh, those unfortunate souls..." she mumbled between giggles.

The awkwardness sure had consumed the other three pairs, but it swallowed Mirajane and Laxus whole, no remains. They had not done something about it yet, let alone Mira thought it would be best if none of them would move since the whole guild were focused on the other pairs. "Let's just wait for this round to end, okay?"

Grunt.

"Come on, demon. It's not like these idiots haven't noticed a thing yet," said Laxus, as he dropped down his arms and faced the woman. "It'd be unfair if we did not do it."

He walked on her until they were just tiny inches apart. He closed the gap (a bit) by burying his head on Mira's hair, and slowly he pushed them both to the nearest wall. When he was certain the white-haired lady was pinned, he whispered, "Let's do what is asked of us, shall we?" In an instant, Mira felt a hand snaking her waist, going down to her left thigh where her guild mark was tattooed. The slit in the dress she wore gave him advantage. "L-Laxus," she tried to protest, but failed due to dangerous amounts of desire building up. "Shhh," the man hissed. "Just do it. We're not taking long." She thought, fine, you're right, this isn't going to last long, so she followed and lifted a hand to caress Laxus's abdomen where his mark is.

Slowly she found herself being carried away-she lifted her thigh and hooked it on his back. "That's it, Mira. That's it," Laxus teased. It took them 30 seconds before they realized Erza and Makarov, and the whole guild were staring at them, all eyes, mouths agape, silence filled the air.

"Oh."

Out of nowhere, an intoxicated Cana yelled, "Get a room, you two!" before passing out entirely.

"I think..." Erza failed on words. "I-I think this round is finished."

The old man couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Sure, his grandson has been showing up frequently in the guild, but to discover the reason why? He didn't know whether to feel joy for Laxus or sorrow for himself. For a second, he saw images of bad-tempered yellow and white haired infants throwing toys at him. One brat like the young Mirajane was tough to handle, and Makarov flinched at the memory, but to have more little squirts with her genes-mixed with that of Laxus's-would be the seal to his long life, he thought.

Back in the scenario, the busted Mirajane and Laxus sulked while they faced everyone. The whole guild was totally struck by what they had just seen, but they got the hang of it eventually, and erupted into applause and loud chants of congratulations.

From the stage, Makarov was heard clearing his throat and said, "I call for this game to be ended." But the flooding of congrats didn't end.

That night, Mirajane could not sleep, so she tossed and turned on her bed. And then it hit her-so she summoned a lacrima from the table beside her bed and contacted her embarrassment companion.

"Laxus, can we meet right now?"

The man seemed to be not sleeping, too. "Where?"

"In the forest."

And that was all it took for Laxus to move his lazy ass and gather his coat. He left his flat in a flash. As for Mira, she quickly changed into her regular outfit, left a note, and sneaked out of her room through the window and transformed. Phew! They, he and Mira, were both struggling against sexual frustration, and neither would deny it.


End file.
